


Naeggs has THE gay

by Minack



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, such gayness with a gr8 cliffhanger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minack/pseuds/Minack
Summary: gods this was supposed to be a crack fic but I didn't even bother to finish this. at least I made it super cringy





	Naeggs has THE gay

**Author's Note:**

> did I write a crack fic right

the typical high school romance animu cliche by ranch

naeggs was da super duper high school gay and he had the gay for the super duper high school supreme meme cockichi. cockichi was a lil shit but he was a cute lil shit so thats why naeggs had the gay for him. 

naeggs had always wanted to talk with cockichi but he was one of the kool kidz™ and hung out with that stupid avocado called a mommy runtaro, who by the way, was the super duper high school fuckboi. runtaro also thought that cockichi was cute too so he was the typical love rival in every cliche animu ever. naeggs wanted to fite that fuk honestly. 

anywayz, one day naeggs was walking around during lunch when (GASPU) cockichi went up to him!!! omg!!!11!! 

“hey naeggs


End file.
